Question: Solve for $z$, $- \dfrac{z - 6}{2z + 1} = \dfrac{1}{10} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2z + 1$ $ -(z - 6) = \dfrac{2z + 1}{10} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $10$ $ -10(z - 6) = 2z + 1 $ $-10z + 60 = 2z + 1$ $60 = 12z + 1$ $59 = 12z$ $12z = 59$ $z = \dfrac{59}{12}$